Atrapados en el elevador
by SouMako 3
Summary: Que pasaria si en lugar de Haru, Makoto se encontrara con Sousuke en el elevador en el capitulo 9 de Free! ES


Bueno este es mi primer fic, asi que ignoren mis faltas de ortografia. Y por favor diganme que les parecio.

**Atrapados en el elevador**

Makoto Tachibana, el capitán del equipo de natación de la Preparatoria Iwatobi regresaba al hotel donde el equipo se hospedaba para el torneo regional. Había salido a correr y al llegar al hotel se dirigió al elevador y se quedo esperando a que bajara para poder entrar. En ese momento un chico un poco más alto que Makoto apareció a su lado."De todos los huéspedes en el hotel tenía que ser el" eso pensó Makoto del chico que pertenecía al equipo de la Academia Samesuka, Sousuke Yamazaki.

Mientras ambos chicos esperaban el elevador, Makoto quiso hacer plática.

-Como has estado, Yamazaki-kun? (Pregunto el ojiverde con una sonrisa)

-Mi estado de ánimo no te interesa, Tachibana. (Le espeto de mala gana el de ojos turquesa)

-Cierto, perdón. (Le dijo el castillo agachando la cabeza un tanto avergonzada)

Lo cierto era que Makoto había estado enmarado de él desde que su amigo y capitán del equipo Samesuka, Rin, los había presentado cuando eran niños pero cuando Rin se fue a Australia el perdió contacto alguno con el pelinegro así que había decidido olvidarse de ese sentimiento. Pero, al verlo en el Splash Fest del ITSC Returns, sus sentimientos suprimidos hacia el chico de mayor estatura volvieron, es mas tal parece que nunca se fueron. Pero a pesar de eso no se atrevía a decírselo por miedo al rechazó.

Los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta del elevador se abrieron dándoles paso a ambos de entrar. Al entrar Sousuke se coloco en la parte trasera del elevador, mientras que, Makoto se puso enfrente de la puerta. Con ambos dentro, el elevador comenzó a subir. Makoto estaba nervioso, fue cuando se le ocurrió preguntarle algo al chico de ojos turquesa, tal vez fue su mayor error.

-Yamazaki-kun, es cierto ¿que tu hombro todavía no sana?

El más alto se sorprendió. Antes de poder hablar el ajabarde continuó.

-Hace unos días vi a Kisumi y me comento de tu hombro.

-Kisumi...idiota. (Dijo en un murmuro el chico de cabellos obscuros)

-Ha de ser frustrante. No poder hacer las cosas que te gustan, levantar cosas, atrapar algo o aceptar un abrazo...

Fue interrumpido por un sonido sordo. Sousuke lo había sujetado del cuello de su sudadera para poder darle la vuelta y poder verlo a la cara, su mano derecha bajo hacia su cintura acercándolo a él y juntar mas sus cuerpos, Makoto pudo sentir el bulto de la parte inferior de Sousuke. No sabía que decir, solo puso las manos en el pecho del más alto, dando un fallido intento de alejarlo, pero fue en vano, solo sentía bajo las manos los músculos definidos del chico que tenía en frente.

-Quieres ver que todavía puedo hacer lo que yo quiera (Dijo el chico azabache acercándose a su cuello)

Sus labios lentamente empezaron a besar el cuello del ajabarde mientras dejaba una que otra marca, dejo su hombro izquierdo al descubierto para poder acariciarlo con su mano, levanto su rodilla entre las de piernas del castaño para poder acariciarlo con su mano, levanto su rodilla entre las de piernas del castaño acariciando su entrepierna, el castaño comenzó a soltar gemidos que apenas se oían en el elevador , los labios de Sousuke bajaron hacia el hombro de Makoto en un vaivén, mientras que el menor se hacía para atrás, tratando de alejarse, pero el pelinegro era más fuerte ya que al mismo tiempo que Makoto retrocedía, el más alto lo estampo contra la puerta del elevador.

Sousuke se separo dejando al ajabarde anonadado, el mayor se dirigió a los botones, presiono el de emergencias, el elevador se detuvo. Al detenerse, Makoto despertó de su trance y volvió su mirada al pelinegro. Sousuke fue a donde Makoto y le dijo:

-Creo que todavía no te muestro suficiente, ¿no es así?

-N...no t..te p...re..ocu...pespes Ya..maza...ki...kun(le dijo tartamudeando)

-Ja... te vez tan bien de esa manera, Tachibana, te vez tan excitante. (Le dijo acercándolo a su cuerpo)Te mostraré todo lo que puedo hacer con el hombro lesionado -le susurro al ajabarde en el oído-

El más alto agarro de la cintura a Makoto para darle una vuelta y dejarlo en su posición original. Hecho esto comenzó a quitarle la sudadera y echarla al piso, empezó a subirle la camisa paseando sus manos por el abdomen marcado del ajabarde para poder llegar a sus pezones y darle pequeños masajes con sus dedos.

-Ya...mph...ma...agh...zaki (apenas podía sostener su respiración, esa sensación tan placentera era nueva para él)

-Que pasa Tachibana? (Le pregunto en un modo burlón al chico de mayor estatura )

Sus dedos soltaron sus pezones para bajar a sus caderas y acercar al chico a su pronunciado bulto hecho esto, bajo el pants del castaño hasta legar a las rodillas. Paso su mano al bulto que residía bajo la tela del bóxer de Tachibana y sacar al miembro le tomo un par de segundos. Makoto soltaba algunos gemidos, que esta vez, se oían en el pequeño elevador. Al pelinegro ese sonido pareció gustarle, por lo tanto, no dejo de frotar la punta de este, haciendo que el ajabarde temblara de placer, mientras que de su boca, leves gruñidos y gritos salieron. Yamazaki le quito la camisa para tirarla al igual que la sudadera, jugo por unos instantes con los pezones del chico y le bajo a la altura de las rodillas el bóxer a Tachibana. Comenzó lamer el sudor de la nuca de Makoto, entre gemidos, el castaño sintió algo húmedo bajar por su espalda, la lengua de Sousuke empezaba su trayectoria a un lugar todavía desconocido. Al llegar su mano separaron el trasero de Makoto y su lengua jugo un momento dentro de la entrada de Tachibana.

-Ngh...AH...POR...FA..FAVOR DE...NGH...DETENDE...AH(de su boca apenas salían un par de palabras, su cuerpo temblaba) "Se siente bien, pero...NO QUIERO QUE CONTINÚE" (esos eran los pensamientos del ajabarde)

-Ya llego el momento Tachibana.(dijo el azabache dejando su entrada para poder incorporarse y de su boca saco un poco de saliva para llevar sus dedos nuevamente a la entrada del de menor estatura)

Empujó sus dedos dentro de este, haciendo que Tachibana temblara mas, mientras mas movía su dedos la espalda del ajabarde se erguia, impulsando su caderas hacia tras, un grave error de su parte.

-¿Estas listo? (Yamazaki le pregunto al oído, mientras que con su mano libre, comenzó a bajar su pants y bóxer para dejar al descubierto su pronunciada erección)

-Li…sto…..¿quuue me….ngh vas….agh….(dijo con voz entrecortada, sin terminar lo que hiba ha preguntar)

El de menor estarura sintió como los dedos del chico axabache salieron, para luego sentir que algo aun mas grande y ancho queriendo entrar. El ojiverde se reusaba a aceptar a un nuevo _amigo _dentro de el, fue hasta que el de ojos turquesa, lo sujeto de la cadera y entro lentamente en el, haciendo que Makoto gritara a los _cuatro vientos. _El azabache continuo dando embastidas rapidas, esperando a que Tachibana se _viniera _para poder salir de el y cambiarse. Ya era demasiado tarde y mañana, ambos tendrían una competencia, al momento en el que Makoto le informo a Sousuke que se _venia_, el de ojos turquese se preparo para salir. El momento del orgasmo del ojiverde Sousuke se disponía a salir, cuando de repente el castaño se hizo para tras presionando la ingle de Yamazaki haciéndolo gruñir de placer. Al parecer, para el mas alto su momento de _venirse _se aproximaba, asi que decidió esperarse, dando algunas embastidas mas frecuentes hasta llegar al climax total, se vacio dentro del ojiverde separandose de el para poder acomodar su ropa y recoger la de su acompañante. Listo los dos Sousuke volvio a precionar el boton de emergencia para que el elevador volviera a subir.

-Pooor queee looo hiciiste, Yaamaazakiii-kuuun? (le dijo tartamudeando el ojiverde al de ojos turquesa)

-Ja...tu creiste que no podia hacer casi nada, Tachibana, solo te queria probar que era una mentira. (le dijo de manera prepotente el mas alto)

-Pero, ¿como vamos a limpiar eso?(le pregunto señalando el lugar con una mancha de la _leche_ que Makoto habia derramado en la puerta)

-No te preocupes es un hotel, ya sabran que hacer.(Le dijo de manera segura el azabache)

-Esta bien.

En ese momento el elevador se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas avisandoles que habian llegado a su destino, ambos chicos salieron del elevador y cada uno se fue por caminos diferentes.

A la mañana siguente, Makoto se abrocho la sudadera tapando por completo su cuello, pero Haru, su amigo de la infancia, sabia que algo habia pasado con Makoto la noche anterior, sin imaginarse que el y Yamazaki se habian quedado _Atrapados en el_ elevador.


End file.
